1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a grab handle for a motor vehicle and, more specifically, a grab handle having a locking clip to facilitate the installation of the grab handle into the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is common in contemporary vehicles to provide a grab handle or assist handle along the vehicle roof near a door opening, especially along one or more of the non-driver door openings, to aid an occupant of the vehicle in entering and exiting the vehicle. A typical vehicle root construction comprises a metal roof with a roof bracket and a headliner covering the metal roof and bracket in the passenger compartment of the vehicle. The grab handle is mounted to the vehicle roof bracket though the headliner.
There are many different flays currently to mount the grab handle to the vehicle roof bracket. It is always desirable to provide improved grab handles with simplified installation.